


I Have Always Known You

by JadynRosetta



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadynRosetta/pseuds/JadynRosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young boy moves to town, he is greeted by a bat to the head and a strange boy who has taken a liking to him.  At twelve years old this is the strangest thing Alba has had to deal with.  Wondering why this "Shion" likes him so much, is there something else that Alba doesn't know, or remember?<br/>Based off a doujin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Always Known You

Today at this quiet elementary school was that a new student would arrive, kids in his new classroom were excited to see him.  The new kid was nervous but he wanted to make a good first impression, and as soon as he got there he was sent to the nurses office.

 

~Earlier that day~

 

Outside of the school were two young boys who were close friends, and brothers.  One was tall, taller than his peers, with bright blue eyes and fluffy reddish brown hair, his name was Crea.  The kid next to him was a small unamused boy with shaggy black hair and a cat like face with pretty red eyes, his name was Shion.  

The two waited for school to start, because their Father drove them their way too early, while their brother Lake ran to his friends and now the two have nothing to do.

“So Shii-Tan!”  Crea tries starting a conversation.  Shion looks at Crea with a bored expressionless face.

“What?”

“Remember what Ms. Strahl said?  We’re getting a new kid today.”

“Don’t care.”  Shion plays with a wooden bat that was outside for recess.  Crea sat next to his friend waiting for something else to happen, cause damn this was boring.

“I heard it was a boy!”

“Cool…”  Shion said with sarcasm.

“I hope we can be friends with him.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Then I’ll be friends with a girl!”  Crea said happily.  “Come on this is exciting!”

“You know what would be more exciting?”

“What?”

“Actually passing this grade.  Honestly you were held back a year.”

“HEY!”  Crea felt hurt.  “I can’t help that!”  He pouts.  “I’m not smart like you or Lake.  Lake managed to skip two grades.”

“Cause he’s a genius.”  Shion sighs.  “You are older than big brother by how many years?”

“Shut up Shii-Tan.”  Crea looks away from his friend.  Shion laughs.

“Adorable.”  Crea felt his face burn.

“I-I AM NOT!  I’M A FULLY GROWN TEENAGE BOY!”

“Teenage, meaning not fully grown.  Also your voice cracked.”  Shion points out, Crea covers his mouth and mumbles rude things under his breath.  Shion smirks and continues to mess with the wooden bat.

* * *

“Daddy I’m really scared.”  A small voice cried.

“It’s okay Alba, you’ll do fine.”  His Dad smiles at him.  The boy, named Alba, was not your average looking pre-teen.

He was very feminine looking.  He had big, round brown eyes, and semi long brown hair.  His bangs were held back by a red headband and wore a black shirt, shorts and an orange jacket.

“I hope no one is mean to me…”

“Alba, when has anybody picked on you?”  His Dad asks.  Alba looks up at his Dad.  “You are very kind and sensitive.  You’re also very helpful, I think you’ll do fine.”

Alba nods happily, though still very scared.  His Dad dropped him off, by that time more kids were there playing around and talking amongst themselves.  His Dad drove off, waving to his Son.

Alba looks at the kids.  He clenches onto his backpack straps and walked forward, shaking the whole way.

‘I can do this!’  He thought to himself.  ‘I’m gonna make a good first impression!’

* * *

“Shii-Tan look.”  Crea points at Alba, who was looking around like a lost puppy.  Shion looks over.

“Hm?”

“That kid must be the new one, never seen them.”  Crea said happily.  “I’m gonna say hi.”  Crea grabs Shion’s arm and forces him along, still dragging the stupid bat.  Alba looks at the two and was shaking even more.

“Um…”  Alba looks at them with big eyes.  Crea waves.

“You must be the new kid, what’s your name?”  Crea asks, Shion stares at Alba with a confused face.  Alba looks at Shion and points at him.

“Um… are you okay?  Do I have something on my face?”  He asks.  Shion shook his head aggressively and whispers to Crea.

“Crea this isn’t the new kid!”  He whispers in Crea’s ear.

“Huh?”  Crea gave his brother a confused look.  “But I’ve never seen them here before.”

“I’m new here, yes.”  Alba nods shyly.

“He can’t be!”  Shion hissed, again only in Crea’s ear.  “I’ve seen him before!”

“This is a boy?  I KNEW IT!”

“YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL?!”  Alba squeaks.

“Oh… no I was a little confused.”  Crea shook his head.  

“THAT’S WORSE!”

“Anyways, I’m Crea.  This is Shion.”  Crea points at Shion, who was still giving Alba a confused look.  “We’re brothers, well I’m adopted, and we’re in your class.”

“Oh… I’m Alba, nice to meet you.”  Alba smiles, feeling less scared now that he found someone nice.  Shion was shocked.

“I HAVE SEEN YOU BEFORE!”  He yells pointing at Alba.

“Huh?  I’ve never seen you in my life, I just moved here.”  He looks at Shion confused.  “Anyways, you’re acting weird but I’m glad I met you two.”  Alba smiles at Shion.  The young boy felt something grow in his chest.  It was heavy, but he wasn’t sad.

Shion’s mind went blank, he smiles sadistically.  Crea looks at Shion, fearing for the new kid.

“Uh … Shii-Tan?”  Crea asks.  Shion didn’t think twice and smacks Alba hard in the head with the bat he still had.  Alba fell holding his head, crying.

“Nice to meet you too, Alba~”  His face was red, his sadistic stare never left.  He began to pant in happiness.  Alba glares at him.

* * *

“Okay… thanks for telling me.”  Ms. Strahl puts her phone down and stares at her class.  “I’m sorry boys and girls, but the new student got hit in the head with a baseball bat and had to go home for the day.”  A collection of Aws filled the room.  “Don’t worry he’ll be here tomorrow.”

Crea gave Shion a look.

“What was that about?”

“Huh?”  Shion looks at Crea.  “I said hi to the new kid.”

“No, you hit him over the head with a fucking bat.”  Crea hisses.

“I felt like I had to do that.”  He grew another smile.  “Wasn’t he cute?  Those sad, pitiful eyes.  Giving me that aggressive look, yet crying!”  He began to pant.  “I wanna see him again.”

“NO!”  Crea yells.  “You can’t beat up the new kid for no reason.  And I haven’t seen that look in a long time…”  Crea looks away pretty scared of his friend.

* * *

The two were at school early again.  Crea was drawing in the dirt, while Shion was trying to make himself dizzy.    

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Shut up, I’ll be fine.”  Shion says with a sassy tone, he let go and fell over, hitting his head on a rock.  “Ow…”  

“Told you.”  Crea says, not even looking at his brother in pain.  He looks up when he saw Alba looking around trying to get into the building again.  Crea runs up happily.

“ALBA!”  Alba notices Crea and immediately tried running in, Crea caught up to him though.  “Hey, don’t run.”  Crea said happily.  “I’m sorry about my brother, really I am.”

“My head has a huge bump on it now!”  Alba glares at Crea.  “Tell your brother that I am not going near him ever again.”

“Aw really?”  They heard a creepy voice chime in.  The two turn to see Shion holding the bat again.  Alba ran away but Shion caught up and smacks Alba in the head again.

* * *

“I hate how he keeps leaving.”  Shion pouts.

“YOU KEEP SENDING HIM HOME!”

“Yeah… but I wanna see his cute face again.”

“STOP HURTING HIM AND YOU CAN!”  Crea was so done with Shion that it wasn’t even funny.

“You don’t understand…”  Shion looks at Crea with the same sadistic face.  “I have to hurt him.  If I don’t I’ll go crazy, he’s too beautiful to not hurt.  That boy… he makes me go crazy… just looking at him and all the memories flood in…”  Shion held his face like an embarrassed school girl, Crea backs away slowly.

“Uh… you’re creeping me the fuck out.”  Crea said.

“I want him to stay in school…”

“Why not set traps all over the school, heh.”  Crea jokes around.  He looks over at Shion, a wicked smile across his face.  “... I was kidding… Please don’t do that.”

* * *

Alba walks towards the building the next day, he notices Shion looking in his general direction.  Alba ran into the building, Shion following him with the same damn bat.

“No no no no no no no no no no no!”  Alba turns the corner and… “AH!”  He was caught in a net.  “WHAT IN THE -?!”  Alba looks down.

“Hi~”  Shion smiles.

“SHION GET ME OUT OF HERE!”  Alba yells.

“Why?  If I let you down… you’ll leave.”  He gave Alba a sad face.

“I’D RATHER DIE THAN BE NEXT TO YOU FOR A SECOND!”

“Aw.”  Shion smiles.  “You’re so precious.  And now… you’re my pinata.”  He starts

swinging at Alba, he was swinging the net back and forth to avoid getting hit.  Ms. Strahl walks up with a donut in her hand and watches the scene go down.

“Shion were you the one who placed nets everywhere?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… well why?”

“To catch Alba.”  Shion points at Alba.  She looks behind her.

“You caught more than Alba.”  They see Mr. Diablos in a net as well.

“All I wanted was a donut… and these fucking things are everywhere.”  He notices them staring.  “... Ares can you get me a donut?”

“No.”  She leaves him in the net.

“Okay… I guess I’ll stay here.”  Alba was distracted that Shion had enough time to smack him hard with his bat.

“OW!”  He screams.  Shion laughs.

“So precious.”

* * *

Crea found Alba in the nurses office, waiting for his Mom to pick him up.

“I’m seriously sorry!  I have no idea what has gotten into him.”  Crea cries.  Alba pouts while sitting in one chair, not believing Crea at all.

“I hate your brother.”

“Yeah you can hate him for this.”  Crea nods.  “I’m not gonna argue this, he is a horrible person.”  

“I haven’t been to class yet… he hits me so hard that I have to leave.”  Alba sighs.  “And I wanted to make a good first impression, but I’ve made an enemy who really hates me.”

“I don’t know why he hates you, but how bout this.”

“Hm?”  Alba looks at Crea.

“I’ll protect you from Shion!”

“Y-You will?”  Alba asks with happiness in his eyes.

“Yeah!  I’ll keep you safe tomorrow then you can go to class finally!”  Alba hugs Crea.  

“THANK YOU!”  Alba about cries tears of joy.

* * *

That night the two were watching TV with Lake.  The three boys were pretty happy and relaxed, till…

“So what’s the new kid like?”  Lake asks.

“Don’t know.”  Crea said with a bored tone.  “If someone stopped beating his head in then maybe we’d know more about him!”  Crea glares at Shion.

“I already know a lot about him.”  Shion said, not looking away from the TV.  

“Oh?”  Crea smirks.  “Tell me all about the kid.”

“Well…”  Shion thought.  “His name is Alba.  He is short for his age, but is incredibly fast.  His favorite color is red, favorite food is fried eggs, they have to be sweet.  He gets mad if something doesn’t make sense.  He likes music, and playing games like soccer-”

“WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU A STALKER?!”  Crea asks.

“Anyways…”  Shion looks at Lake.  “Big brother?”

“Yeah?”  Lake smiles, ignoring his brothers creepy behaviour and knowledge on some boy he just met.

“Does Father still have that box of things he stole from the police?”

“Sure does!  Here I’ll get it for you!”  The older boy skips off.

“What are you planning?”  Crea asks un-amused.  He stops and looks away when all he saw was a dark smile.

* * *

Alba walks to school the next day, so he could check if Crea and Shion were there, and thought about his new bully.

‘Why does he hate me?’  He asks in an annoyed tone.

“If he comes at me with that bat, BAM, right in his dumb face!”  Alba makes a slapping motion at the air.  He realizes how dumb he looked and pouts.

‘I hate that idiot…’

* * *

“Okay new rule.”  Crea said.  “I’m gonna protect Alba!”

“Oh?”  Shion gave Crea a dead look.  “You are now?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m gonna protect Alba…”

“Heh…”  Shion grew dark.  “You’re gonna protect him?  What a strange role reversal.  And you think you can keep him away from me?  If you try anything then that’ll be the end of you.”  He continued walking.  “Come on we’ll be late.”  

Crea nods, scared stiff.

* * *

“Okay class.”  Ms. Strahl smiles.  “This is our new student… finally.”

“Hi I’m Alba, nice to meet yOW!”  Alba was hit in the neck, he looks up to see Shion smiling at him.

“G-Good morning Alba, so happy to see you!”  He looked like a perverted teen.  Alba glares at him.

* * *

“What the hell I thought you were going to protect me!”  Alba whispers to Crea under the teachers desk.

“Well…”  Crea looks down.  “He scared me on the way to school.”

“YOU’RE USELESS!”  Alba screams quietly.  They heard footsteps draw closer.  The two cover their mouths and wait for the presence to leave.  A hand creeps over the side of the desk and a dark creepy smile peeks over.

“Found you~”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”  He drags Alba and Crea out.  

“Now now, no more hiding from me~”  Ross held up a pair of handcuffs.  “You’re staying with me all day Alba San, okay?”

* * *

“Uh Alba, Shion?”  Ms. Strahl asks.  “Are you two comfortable like that?”  The two boys sat next to each other, handcuffed.  Shion had a cute, innocent smile on his face, almost like flowers surrounding him.  Alba looked like he’d seen the death of a puppy, a dark aura around him.

“I’m glad to see you guys getting along.”  Ms. Strahl says.  “But…”  She got close to Alba’s ear.  “You seem a little too comfortable in those cuffs my dear… are you alright?”  

“Hey…”  She looks up at Shion.  His happy face turned dark and sadistic.  “You’re too close to him…”

“It’s alright Shion, I’m his teacher.”  She says.  “No need to get all protective.”  His creepy stare never left.  She walks away.  “Kid needs help.”  She whispers to herself.

* * *

“I can’t believe we have to clean the classroom cause you got us both in trouble.”  Alba whines.  “AND CAN YOU UNCUFF US NOW?!”

“No.”  Shion says.  “I want my property to stay right by my side.”

“I’M NOT YOURS!  LET GO OF ME!”

“Heh, say that all you want, I know the truth.  Now get over here so I can mop.”

“Urg…”  Alba pouts.  “I don’t get you.”

“Hm?”

“You cuff me then call me yours… you just met me.”  Alba says.  Shion stood still for a moment.

“Alba… I know more about you than you think.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It does.  I’ve met you before.”  Shion argues.  “I have!”

“Shion, you sound dumb.  Uncuff me now!”  Alba was getting irritated.

“NO!”  Shion yells.  Alba backs away, Shion pulls him back and hugs him.  “I know you Alba.”  Alba stood there confused, he didn’t know if he should embrace Shion or not.

‘He’s gonna punch me I know it…’

“Alba.”  Shion starts.

“Hm?”  Shion pulls away from the embrace, still holding Alba’s hands.  “You don’t remember me do you?”

“Remember what?”  Alba asks.

“I remember it well, they came to me when I saw you again.  You were older and in a prison outfit… but you were happy.  I was older, and wore a black jacket.  You were nice and called me “Ross”.  Shion told his story with haste, like he only had this one time to tell Alba everything.  “I was your friend… but I had a secret.  I was in love with you.”

“HUH?!”

“I never told you, but I stayed with you.  My past self was madly in love with you!”  Shion says.  “You can’t tell me this is just in my head!”

“What…?”

“Please remember Alba!”  Shion almost looked like he was gonna cry.  “You’ve got to have something!”

Alba looks at Shion with concern.  He looks down, trying to comprehend what he was just told.

‘Was I friends with him in some past life?’  He asks himself.  Shion still gave him a desperate look.  Alba didn’t know how to respond.

“Please… just try to remember me.”  Shion begs.  Alba shook his head.

‘He’s insane.  I’ve never seen him, and past lives?!  Who believes in this crap, is this some sick joke he’s pulling on me?  He’s good at acting if he-’  He stops.

“Huh?”  He says out loud.

“What?”  Shion asks.

“Shh…”  Alba says.  ‘What is this?’

~S~

“Ross.”

“Hm?”  A taller thin male looks over.

“Nothing.  Just checking if you were still here.”  

“You thought I left?”

“I never know if you’ll leave again.”  A long silence.

“You’re dumb.”

“I’M NOT DUMB!”

“I’m not leaving you, okay?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll leave to go back on my adventure with Crea, sure… but I’m staying here till I die.  Okay, Alba?”  A faint smile was across his face.  

“Okay… thanks Shion.”

“For what?”

“For staying.”  A long pause.  Ross looks down, hiding his face.

“Uh… whatever Alba.”

~S~

“I REMEMBER!”  Alba yells.

“WAH!”  Shion screams.  “Man you scared me… you were quiet for five minutes.”  Alba pulls Shion closer by his hands.

“I remember you Shion!”

“Really?  You’re not saying this to make me let go?”

“NO!”  Alba shook his head.  “You were wearing all black, your jacket had a gold zipper.  We were in some kind of cell, almost like a cave, dungeon.  There were books everywhere.”

“You remember me…”  Shion smiles.  “You really remember me…”

“You were my friend!”  Alba continues.  “My first friend.  You went on a journey with Crea, I had to stay behind to study magic, I was always worried about you leaving.  I wanted you to stay!”  Alba smiles.  “I remember it Shion!”

Shion hugs Alba happily.

* * *

Alba rubs his wrist where he was cuffed.

“So now what?”  Alba asks.

“I don’t know everything that happened in my past life, but I wanna do something I never did in my past life.”

“What is it?”  He asks.

“I’m gonna make you mine~”  Shion teases.

“HUH?!”

“I don’t care if you agree or not, but I want you still.”  Shions smile was dark.  “You’re going to be with me forever.”

“L-L-LISTEN UP, JUST BECAUSE WE LOVED EACH OTHER IN OUR PAST LIVES DOESN’T MEAN WE GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!”  Alba yells.

“I never said you liked me…”  Shion said, his eyes wide as saucers.  “You loved me too?”

“Uh…”  Alba looks at him, face red.  “I may have liked you…”  Shion smiles happily and kisses Alba’s head.

“I’m glad you know me now… Alba.”  Alba stood there shocked for a moment.  He touched his head to check if there was anything on it.  Shion only laughs.

“Is this gonna be my life from now on?”

“Oh yeah… this here Alba, this is your life now.”  Shion leans in, foreheads touching.  "We are always gonna be together, like this."  Alba smiles.

"This will take some getting use to... but I think I'll be okay."  


End file.
